The Sponge: A Step Away From Home Transcript
SpongeBob is shown sleeping* *'Gary': Meow! *'SpongeBob': Huh! Oh, I'm late for work, Thanks Gare-Bear! *'Gary': Meow! **SpongeBob walks out the door* *'SpongeBob': La La Leedelle LAHHHHHHH *'Squidward': I'm trying to play my clarinet! *'SpongeBob': Sorry! Wait, aren't you supposed to be going to work? *'Squidward': No, Krabs said I need a vacation. *'SpongeBob': Why'd he say that? *'Squidward': Either he's finally realizing how much practice I need for my clarinet, or he's gone insane. *'SpongeBob': Well OK then, bye Squiddy! *'Squidward': Don't call me that! **At The Krusty Krab* *'Mr. Krabs': Hello me best fry cook! *'SpongeBob': Hey Mr Kra- (floor starts to shake) *'Mr. Krabs': Ahh! *'SpongeBob': (holding on to Mr. Krabs) What's Happening!!!! *'Mr. Krabs': I Don't Kn- (SpongeBob Falls through a big crack) *'Random Customer': Am I still gonna get my "Tripple Kelp Shake"? *'Mr Krabs': NOOOOOOO! *'Random Customer': OK then, geez. (goes to table) Honey, can you believe this guy? *'Mr Krabs': I gotta have my frycook back! **In the crack* *'SpongeBob': AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *'Random Customer': Um, can I have my "Tripple Kelp Shake" now? *'SpongeBob': (Pulls a "Tripple Kelp Shake" out of his pocket) Here you go. *'Random Customer': Thanks *'SpongeBob': No problem. Where was I? *'Random Customer': Ummm, I think you were screaming. *'SpongeBob' Oh, right. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Lands on an island* *'Unknown Person': Ooh, look! A talking piece of cheese! *Takes bite of SpongeBob, Hmm, not as good as I thought it would be. *'SpongeBob': Ha! I'm not a piece of cheese, I'm SpongeBob, a sponge. *'Unknown Person': Well, OK then. What brings you here? *'SpongeBob': I fell in a crack and got sent here. *'Unknown Person': Hmm, i've been here since 1967. *'SpongeBob': Whoa, thats a long time, What's your name? *'Unknown Person': Dan, and these are Bob, Skippy and Joe *'SpongeBob': Oh, well I really need to get back to the Krusty Krab before the customers start chewing the tables again! *'Dan': Well, what's a "Krabby Krust"? *'SpongeBob': It's not the "Krabby Krust"'' silly, it's the Krusty Krab! '' *'Dan': Oh, well why do you need to go there? *'SpongeBob': Because I work there! I flip Krabby Patties, but there's no time for chatter. We gotta get movin'! *'Dan': OK! *'SpongeBob': Let's start finding the way outta here! **SIX HOURS LATER* *'SpongeBob': (out of breath) Uhhh, Uhhh, OOOH MY BACK!!!!!! *'Dan': Is everything OK! *'SpongeBob': No! I think I broke my back! *'Dan': Well..... Crawl! *'SpongeBob': I'll Try! (crawls a little) Hey! I think I could do this! *'Dan': OK, we're set! *'SpongeBob': Let's go! **SUNSET* *'SpongeBob': Oooh, look at that sunset! *'Dan': We Don't have ti-WAHOSHAH *Gets sucked into a portal* *'Everybody': DAN!!!!! *Everyone jumps into portal to save Dan* *'Dan': Phewww, glad you sa- *Portal Closes* -ved me......... *'SpongeBob': AAHHHH! Now we'll never get home! *'Dan': Us? I thought you were only going. *'SpongeBob': No, I wanna bring you guys too. *'Dan': Yay, HEY! I see another portal across the room! *'SpongeBob'! Well, THEN LET'S GET MOVIN!!!!!!!!! *'Everybody': WOOHOO YEAH! *'SpongeBob': OK, let's go, hey, that looks like.... SANDY! *'Sandy': SPONGEBOB!⁯ *'SpongeBob': What are you doing here Sandy? *'Sandy': I got sucked into this place well creating an invention. *'SpongeBob': Oh no! The portal, it's closing! Sandy, you're a scientist, right. You can get us out of here! *'Sandy': Ill make an portal opener. It's gonna take a while, though. **ONE DAY LATER* *'SpongeBob': Is it done yet? *'Sandy': 1 more second..... YES! *'SpongeBob': Yay! **PORTAL OPENS* *'SpongeBob': WOOHOO, come on guys **Everyone walks into portal* *'SpongeBob': We're home! *'Patrick': HEY BUDDY *'SpongeBob': PATRICK, I MISSED YOU! *'Patrick': Hey, FISH I DON'T KNOW! *Hugs fish* *'Patrick': Wait, who are those fish? *'THE END!' Category:Transcripts